Thunder Prince
Thunder Prince is the mutated version of Blue Thunder and is often considered as a rematch of said boss. Description Stats *Size: 30 block wingspan, 50 blocks long *Drops: 0-2 Spark Feathers, 1 Thunder Core *XP: 900 *Speed: Ender Dragon *Summon Requirements: Killing 20 Lightning Creepers whilst riding an Elebel in under 30 minutes, killing Blue Thunder, the Voidsky Dragon, and all Shadowlands bosses Tactics Thunder Prince only has one cutscene, which is the opening start to the fight. Once the Player has met the summon requirements, the cutscene will play. Cutscene One The Player walks around on their Elebel, gazing out at the land before them, when a huge explosion sound is heard. The camera focuses on the rising shadow of Thunder Prince, electricity sparking around his body. The camera flips back to the Player, while the Elebel is screeching and hollering in panic. The camera then focuses on the glowing eyes of Thunder Prince as he shouts, "I HAVE RETURNED, PUNY MORTAL!" The cutscene ends with Thunder Prince summoning storm clouds around himself. Phase 1 Thunder Prince only flies as fast as the Ender Dragon. He will be airborne almost the entire duration of Phase 1, diving down to bite the Player. This attack is easily countered with heavy enough armor, though he will also frequently dive down and smack himself into the Player. No matter what he does, however, you will always be on your Elebel, which cannot be harmed by Thunder Prince. It is advised you have a strong weapon, as Thunder Prince has a lot of armor on him. Arrows are effective, if you can shoot well at a moving target. A good way to inflict a lot of damage on Thunder Prince if the Player doesn't have great weapons (Diamond and below) is when he is swooping to bite him/her. He will open his mouth, which, if the Player shoots at with a bow or slashes with a sword right before he hits, will deal heavy damage (twice the normal amount for said weapon). He has no armor points applied to his mouth, therefore meaning huge sums of destruction. If the Player successfully hits Thunder Prince in the mouth, he will grunt and fly away, similar to the Ender Dragon. If you touch his wings, torso, or tail, you will be electrocuted and stunned for several seconds. Thunder Prince will occasionally fly up and roar very loudly. This does not do damage, but it does make the Player deaf and his/her screen will be blurry for some time (10-14 seconds). He will also roar right before he bites the Player, intensifying the effects. When Thunder Prince has been brought down to 500 , he will enter Phase 2. Phase 2 Thunder Prince will more often attack at the Player in Phase 2. The thunderstorm in which he summoned at the beginning of the fight will turn violent and frequently shoot lightning at or near the Player. It does not hurt the Player to get struck, but it does inflict them with B-Charge and Nausea. More frequently Thunder Prince will use his flamethrower attack, which is his strongest offensive move. The fire is merely regular fire. However, he will also shoot clouds of lightning at the Player that will electrocute him/her. In Phase 2, he loses half of his armor points, making it slightly easier to bring him down. Take extreme caution in fighting Thunder Prince on Normal or Hard, as his flamethrower will be a one-hit kill for those with poor armor. His flamethrower can be deflected by jumping in a lake, or drinking a Potion of Fire Resistance. This will render his flamethrower both harmless and useless. While shooting his flamethrower, he will open his mouth, giving you the chance to shoot a barrage of arrows (he always flies up in the air away from you when using his flamethrower, so you can't use melee weapons while he's shooting). Thunder Prince roars with annoying frequency. The Player will be completely deaf when he does so, and he roars before and right after he uses his flamethrower. One of the ways to deflect his roars is to use a Potion of Sound Hearing, which hinders the negative effects. When Thunder Prince is brought to 0 , he will roar very loudly and explode in a cloud of lightning. This could potentially kill the Player if they are too close to him while he self-destructs, regardless of armor or not. He will drop his items at this point. Trivia *Thunder Prince looks a lot like Nightmare Dynonns. *Thunder Prince is actually much smaller than even a regular Dynonn. *Though Blue Thunder had two heads, Thunder Prince only has one. **Additionally, Blue Thunder had more cutscenes than Thunder Prince. **They share the same color scheme. **Blue Thunder is by far bigger than Thunder Prince. *Thunder Prince is weak compared to the bosses required in order to fight him, which have way more health and cutscenes than him. Category:Bosses Category:Electric Mobs Category:Blue Category:Flying Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Item-Dropping Mobs Category:Dynonn Variations Category:Dragon Variations